Swift Bowen
Swift Bowen is an Elf Ranger (born? 3rd Age) and he is also one of the Heroes of Amence. Early Life Swift Bowen, born Fëa Rana, was born and raised in the village of Lhach, a small hamlet along the southern coast of New Wyadan. His parents were Káno Rana-Rochir and Lorir Lhûgsereg-Wen. When Swift was a boy, his village was destroyed by a red dragon. Swift barely made it out alive but, sadly, the rest of his family perished in the attack. That day Swift lost his mother, father, and his three younger sisters. The trauma of seeing them die would haunt him for the rest of his life. After the destruction of his village, Swift wandered the countryside for many years. Little did Swift realize that those years he spent alone in the wilderness would only be the prelude to what was to come. Family Swift came from a military family. His father was an Eagle Rider in the Oakenwood Riders, an elite military squadron that was made up of the most elite Elven riders in the entire realm. This squadron was only deployed during the direst of wars, wars, such as, the three Orc-Gnoll Wars, the Half-Elf Rebellion, and the Dark Elf Invasion. Swift's father was the son of a general in the Oakenwood Riders. His father decended from an ancient line of Wood Elves *Under construction* Swift’s mother was born into a very prestigious family, the archaic Lhûgsereg tribe. She was the eldest of four children. Her siblings are Neurion, the second eldest but the eldest boy in the family, Lear, the second youngest and Lorir's only sister, and Meldarion, though he is the youngest he died shortly after he was a stillborn. Her family was of an ancient line of dragon priests and priestesses. Born with the blood of a dragon and all the archaic benefits, but, oddly enough, Swift's mother never received the blessed gifts of her dragon blood. Because of this, Swift's mother was treated horribly by her father and mother. She was the scorn of her family and because of this,she was placed under a lot of stress and grief and often fell ill. Because of her frail condition she spent most of her life locked up in her room, reading and dreaming of all the grand adventures that she could have had, had she not been born into such a prestigious tribe. Even as an adult Swift's mother was very sickly, so while Swift's father was away fighting, Swift was often left to care for his sickly mother. Growing up, Swift’s mother came from a mixed culture. Her village consisted mainly of half-elves, Halflings, and humans. An Elf of her breed was a rare sight in her village, Swifts mother was had the blood of the High Elves, the Grewy Elves, and even the blood of the dark and evil Dark Evles. It was this elaborate bloodline that her family's prowess with magic came from, that and the dragon blood that ran through her veins, which is what gave her family such a strong connection to magic in the first place. Because of this her father would not allow her to associate herself with, as he used to say, "Such lower races." Swift's mother, tired of the horrible treatment that she received, had run away from home multiple times during her adolescent years, not just to escape her father, but also to satisfy her appetite for adventure and her never ceasing wonder lust. Swift is the fourth of seven children. He had two older brothers, an older sister, and three younger sisters. His eldest brother went to defend the village from the raging red dragon with his father, but was killed in action, as was his second eldest brother. Swift’s elder sister went on to become a sorceress. She now studies at the imperial academy in Amence. Swift's entire family was killed during the attack on his village by a mysterious red dragon when Swift was a child. Military Career Swift enlisted when he was one hundred ten years old. When he enlisted, he decided to change his name. At the time he only spoke Elvish and Sylvan. So he took on the name that his comrades gave him, "Swift." He later adopted the surname "Bowen" after he had learned to fluently speak common. Swift changed his name because he felt that by doing so it would symbolize his decision to keep living on, despite his tragic past, and that, by doing so, it would prevent his past from becoming his future. Like his father, he was a scout and he also served as a patrolman for New Wyadan’s borders. While he was in the military he learned how to craft his own bows, how to blend in with the forest, how to communicate with nature and the creatures of the forest, how to fight, and, most importantly, how to survive, he also learned most of the skills that he now possesses while he was in the military. Early Adulthood During Swift's travels he met a beautiful young Elf woman named Bein Brethil. She was the daughter of the town's fletcher. He instantly fell in love with her and went straight to her father to ask for his permission to court her. Her father, reluctant to to give his daughter to a total stranger, told Swift that if he could best him in an archery contest, that he would consider allowing his daughter to court him. Swift not only bested Bein's father but also made his skills as an archer look as if he had no skill at all! Bein's father, true to his word, allowed Swift and Bein to court and, six months later, they were wed but, as fate would have it, a horrible tragedy befell Swift and his newly beloved and, after only six beautiful months of marriage, she was taken from him just as quickly as she was given to him. Before the death of his wife, Swift made a promise to his dying wife, to look after her half-blood sister. Swift looked after his departed wife's sickly younger sister for an entire year, and then, unexpectedly, she passed away, leaving behind a very discouraged young man. Nowadays Swift is a freelancer and a merchant. He goes from town to town selling his masterfully crafted bows. He also does jobs for hire. No matter what they may be, so long as it satisfies his conscience and puts gold in his pocket, it doesn’t matter what he has to do, he’ll do it. Looks and Personality Swift is 5' feet tall with long brown hair, he keeps his hair in a short ponytail. Swift is usually quiet and reserved but doesn’t mind speaking his mind or socializing when he's in the mood to distract himself. He loves hunting and going exploring. He also enjoys hiking, walking, dancing, and playing a six stringed lute and the ocarina. He is one hundred twenty-four now, and after such a tragic life, he is just itching for a good adventure. Stats Lvl 1 Str: 14, Dex: 16 + 2, Con: 14 - 2, Int: 14, Wis: 13, Cha: 13 Lvl 4 Str: 14, Dex: 16 + 2, Con: 14 - 2, Int: 14, Wis: 13 + 1, Cha: 13 Trivia *Swift's preferred deity is Wyrd God of Life and Fate, but he also pays tribute to Aidaama Goddess of Healing and Peace, Stratovarius The Wandering God, Jaktens Tid God of the Wild Hunt, and Lywela Goddess of Nature. *Swift is of a noble linage because of his mother's family. *His alignment is Chaotic Good *Because of his personal life experiences, Swift has come to harbor a great hatred for Orcs, Gnolls, Dark elves, Dragons, and the undead. *Swift's current weapon is an enchanted longbow that he has named "Nienaite-Manu." His weapon is enchanted with the ghost-touch ability and the recall ability. *He has a pet wolf named Fenrir.